Melody Of Love
by Day Sweet
Summary: OS: Edward, un joven sencillo, cuando entra a Julliard no se imagina que en esa universidad, conocerá el significado del verdadero amor: Bella la riquilla de la universidad, pero que en realidad lo menos que le interesa es el dinero, ella solo ama y vive por la música, la cual, la acercara a un amor puro y verdadero, el amor de Edward, pero para ello, tendrán que pasar por mucho...


**Declaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a S.M, la historia es completamente mía.**

**Espero disfruten.**

* * *

**"_Melody Of Love"_**

**Prefacio**

_El miedo de perder al ser que mas amas, sentir que una de las razones de tu vida, de tu sonrisa ya no está, la vida ya no es vida, y se transforma en agonía, tortura y añoranza; intentas descubrir ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué a nosotros? ¿Por qué intentan separan a dos seres que se aman?_

_Una melodía, una hermosa melodía los unió; pero un terrible accidente después de una fuerte discusión a causa del egoísmo, perjuicios y el orgullo querrá separarlos…_

_El amor, es el que siempre te acompaña, es el que cierra las heridas del alma; cuando el corazón sangra el amor lo repara, lo revive, lo auxilia; el odio por otra parte daña, lastima, arranca el alma, es un sentimiento fuerte; sin embargo no se compara con el amor…_

_El odio intentara destruir al amor ¿Lo lograra?_

_El dolor pretenderá suplantar a la felicidad ¿Podrá ser posible?_

_Edward y Bella dos jóvenes con un solo propósito: Quererse y amarse mas allá de los limites existentes; un amor puro, verdadero e incorruptible… dos almas, una melodía, un sueño… ser felices juntos, vivir la vida entera juntos._

* * *

Edward caminaba de un lado a otro mientras sus manos sudaban, se sentía nervioso y abstraído, de alguna forma temía por la mujer de su vida; se encontraba en el hospital, había recorrido cielo y tierra para hallarla, para conseguir a su Bella. El la busco como un total desquiciado, su corazón latía frenético en estos momentos.

"_Si algo le ocurrió a Bella moriré…"_

Pensó angustiado cuando se sentó para intentar calmarse, miro su teléfono celular, ninguna llamada, ni un mensaje de texto de Jacob, su mejor amigo, quien lo ayudaba en busca de la joven chica.

"_Bella dónde estás, Bella…"_

La llamaba en su mente, en su garganta apareció un angustioso nudo de desesperación; él la amaba, con cada latido de su corazón el cual le pertenecía a ella; temía que algo le fuese ocurrido a su amor, a su princesa como él le decía, y si algo terrible ocurrió ¿De qué le serviría la vida? Sin ella todo seria sufrimiento; todo aparentaba ser mentira, hace menos de dos horas huirían juntos para ser felices y de pronto todo se derrumbo en mis pedazos gracias a los padres de Bella.

Por la mente de Edward cruzaron todos aquellos hermosos momentos junto a su princesa, sus ojos chocolates los cuales lo miraban con infinita ternura; Edward cerro sus ojos intentando tranquilizarse, soltó un sonoro suspiro, minutos antes había preguntado por Bella en el hospital en donde ahora estaba; sin embargo le habían indicado que esperara unos veinte minutos, al aparecer habían muchos pacientes que atender…

Y lo que más le molestaba era que no sabía donde exactamente estaba su Bella, solo quería encontrarla y no se iría de allí sin saber si estaba o no.

"_Los veinte minutos más largos de mi vida…" _

Pensó con enojo mientras la angustia se apoderaba de nuevo de él y el grito de Bella invadiera su mente, el que había escuchado antes de que la llamada de horas atrás terminara, esa fue la última vez que se comunicó con ella; no sabía lo que le había ocurrido. Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla _ "Vamos Edward no pienses lo peor" _ Bella en menos de un año se había convertido en su vida, en su luz, en su amor…

MESES ANTES…

── Muy bien jóvenes, esta vez, trabajaremos en parejas; quiero que formen parejas para concursar en el festival de este año ── Indico la coordinadora del evento, el cual se efectuaba cada año en Julliard, la coordinadora al notar los rostros enojados y ceños fruncidos de los alumnos tomo una decisión ── Excelente, entonces yo escogeré las parejas ──Todos murmuraron su desacuerdo y enfado a final de cuentas casi todos era riquillos malcriados y egoístas que solo querían trabajar solos.

Al final de la fila estaba Edward; con su rostro tranquilo pero un poco frustrado, a pesar de solo tener menos de una semana en la universidad no le agrado en nada la actitud de sus "compañeros".

── Recuerden, la pareja ganadora recibirá una beca estudiantil ── Anuncio la coordinadora Miller, el corazón de Edward saltó de emoción y una radiante sonrisa se escapo de sus finos labios _"Seria una gran oportunidad" _ y era cierto; a Edward no le agradaba en nada que su tío James le ayudara financieramente con sus estudios, el no era su padre, y Carlisle y Esme nunca tuvieron tanto dinero como para pagarle todo lo que el sueño de su hijo conllevaba.

En la primera fila, justo en frente de la coordinadora permanecía Isabella Swan; una alumna excepcional, un ejemplo a seguir, la hija de la pareja más influyente de la sociedad, Charlie Swan; productor y ejecutivo, y Renee, actriz y modelo internacional; en consecuencia Bella; así prefería que la llamaran, era la envidia de muchos y la inspiración de otros.

Pero a pesar de eso ella era sencilla y humilde. Como debía ser…

── Newton con la joven Johnson ── Comenzó a nombrar las parejas ── Gilbert con Stanley, Cullen con Swan ── El corazón de Bella se paralizo ¿Cullen? Ella no conocía a ningún Cullen, era frustrante; tendría que trabajar con un extraño aunque ella no necesitaba la beca quería mostrar y compartir su talento y lucirse, a ella no le importaba ganar o perder, solo interpretar su música de una forma impecable e impactar al público como siempre soñó.

Edward por su parte elegía mentalmente las palabras adecuadas para usar ante "Swan" el no la conocía, pero su apellido era "Demasiado famoso" _"¡Genial! con una niña riquilla trabajare" _manifestó mentalmente

── ¿Quién es Swan? ── Pregunto Edward a la chica que estaba delante de él, ella rodo los ojos con repugnancia, su autoestima era demasiado alto como para hablar con "el chico pobre" pero cuando lo miro su perspectiva cambio y se le dibujo una sonrisa estúpida en sus labios; la joven le señalo a Swan, respondiéndole la pregunta a Edward quien agradeció cortésmente.

Si más tiempo que esperar Edward Cullen se acerco al pupitre de Isabella, ella miraba en su cuaderno ciertas notas musicales que había compuesto junto con su guitarra la noche anterior en la que había llorado amargamente al ser testigo de la enorme discusión que sus padres habían tenido; a pesar de ser una señorita de dieciocho años de edad eso la lastimaba profundamente.

La familia de Edward era todo lo contrario; amable, sencilla, armoniosa, unida, exceptuando a su tío James y su esposa Victoria que resultaban ser un mayúsculo problema para todos.

── Hola… yo soy Edward Cullen ── Se presento el joven mirando a Bella fijamente; ella poco a poco fue levantando su vista hasta que llego el punto en que ambas miradas se conectaron como dos imanes _"Vaya, que ojos mas lindos y profundos" _ Razonó Isabella sonrojándose un poco.

Edward sonrió cálidamente mirando a la joven y notando su hermoso sonrojo el cual lo cautivo al instante_ "Que adorable rostro"_ Opino él.

── Isabella Swan ── Expuso ella estrechando su mano con el chico cobrizo _"Que color de cabello más extraño y a la vez tan hermoso"_

── Será un placer trabajar contigo Isabella ── Emitió Edward con una sonrisa

── Estoy de acuerdo, será un placer trabajar contigo ── Concordó Bella maravillada ── Por favor, dime Bella ── Indico, Edward asintió con una sonrisa torcida la que hipnotizo al instante a la joven castaña.

Esa fue la primera vez que se vieron y platicaron, a partir de ese instante Edward y Bella trabajaron arduamente en su presentación musical, ambos se llevaban de maravilla, compartían mucho tiempo juntos, el que les ayudo a conocerse aun más, y darse cuenta que a pesar de sus diferencias de estatus social y económico tenían variedades de aspectos en común; uno de ellos: la música.

Cada vez era más necesaria la compañía del otro, era como si no pudiesen estar separados, a los dos les agradaba esa sensación tan agraciada. Los días trascurrían y cada vez se llevaban de los mejor, su amistad iba creciendo, al igual que su cariño y agrado.

Edward era juzgado y molestado por casi todos los chicos de la universidad, todos sabían la esperanza que el guardaba por ese concurso que determinaría su capacidad artística y su futuro, Edward, anhelaba conseguir esa beca y no depender más de James, el imbécil que solo ayudaba por conveniencia, el era así, ágil y manipulador, y por eso a nadie le agradaba. Bella jamás hizo caso omiso a las bromas y molestias que le causaban a su amigo, Edward; ella era diferente, sí que lo era, por eso se había convertido en una grata compañía para Cullen, era especial encantadora.

── Bella, ¿por qué tienes los ojos así? –Pregunto Edward al notar el extraño rojo que se mostraba en los ojos chocolate de la hermosa chica, Bella bajo la mirada apenada.

"_Si supieras Edward si supieras…"_

── No es nada, no te preocupes ── Menciono con una triste sonrisa que no logro llegar esa alegría ni a sus ojos, estaba triste y Edward pudo notarlo.

Bella no podía confesarle lo que de verdad ocurría, era demasiado doloroso decírselo, Charlie y Renee siempre fueron tan estrictos y orgullosos, ellos no permitían que Bella tuviese ningún tipo de conexión con un "Pobretón" como ellos lo llamaban, era triste y nostálgico, darse cuenta que en ocasiones miden a las personas dependiendo de su estado financiero o físico, eso a Bella le molestaba; y por primera vez se había revelado ante sus padres explicándole los motivos por su amistad con el joven Cullen.

Ella lo apreciaba, y mucho, el se había convertido en un ser fundamental en su vida; ellos no quisieron entender absolutamente nada, Renee le había dado una bófeta a su hija por su "altanería" según ella, sin saber que la del problema era ella, y su marido, quienes solo les importaba el dinero exclusivamente.

Renee amenazo a Bella con ir al instituto y platicar con la coordinadora Miller para si cambiar de parejas, Bella se enojo, estaba totalmente enfurecida, y opto también por manipular a su madre; le dijo que si era capaz de tal cosa iría con la prensa y relataría todas las horribles discusiones que ambos padres tenían casi todas las noches.

Pero a pesar de que Renee no se salió con la suya a Bella le dolió profundamente sus palabras y fuertes insultos hacia Edward. "Maldito infeliz" "Muerto de hambre" "Músico de cuarta" entre otros.

── ¿Estás segura? ── Pregunto Edward sacando de sus pensamientos a Isabella la cual asintió avergonzada, el sonrió por el sonrojo que se formo en sus blancas mejillas, a él le encantaba, le gustaba demasiado Bella, era única.

A pesar de todo lo que le había aconsejado Jacob, el mejor amigo de Edward, el no hizo caso a nada de lo que él le había afirmado, según Jacob "Todo terminaría mal porque los padres de Bella era muy influyentes y no permitirían que su pequeñita estuviese junto con un chico pobre" esas palabras le valieron un comino a Edward, todos absolutamente todos los sacrificios que se debían tomar para estar cerca de Isabella valdrían la pena, Edward estaba sumamente seguro de ello.

── Estoy segura ── Concluyo Bella sonriendo ── ¿Qué esperamos para ensayar? ── Edward sonrió animado, tomo de la mano a Bella y juntos fueron al auditorio a practicar su presentación; ambos tenían más de cuatro meses practicando, lo cual conllevo a conocerse más y a gustarse, los dos se atraían, y sus sentimientos cada vez cambiaban mas y mas convirtiéndose en un verdadero y puro amor…

Edward y Bella ensayaron arduamente, Bella tocaba la guitarra y cantaba, por su parte Edward cantaba también y tocaba el piano; los dos eran talentosos e impresionantes compositores, incluso la profesora Lambert había comentado sobre los jóvenes Swan y Cullen mencionando que eran una competencia fuerte para los demás concursantes.

── ¿Has intentado tocar piano? ── Pregunto Edward mirando a Bella mientras ella tocaba la melodía que había compuesto ambos, juntos.

── La verdad no ── Mencionó Bella con una sonrisa, Edward le indico a Bella con la mano que se acercara, ella lo hizo dudosa, se sentó justo cerca de él, Edward tomo las manos de Isabella y comenzó a mostrarle como tocar el piano. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel, Edward y Bella se sentían completamente atraídos, con un simple roce la vida les cambiaba, cambiaban sus sentimientos, con solo un toque, se sentían vivos, amados, felices, completos…

En menos de lo que se imaginaban sus rostros se encontraban a solo centímetros, al tiempo en que Edward interpretaba aquella melodía que tanto anhelaban…

"_Dios, la amo, amo a Bella, la amo"_ Mencionaba Edward perdiéndose en el chocolate de los ojos de Bella.

"_Edward, como me gustaría que este momento fuese eterno, te amo, te amo demasiado"_ Emitía Bella sin dejar de desear los finos labios de su acompañante, eran perfectos, de un hermoso color rosa, provocativo y seguramente adictivos, como el chocolate, dulce y adictivo…

Cada minuto, cada segundo anhelaban rozar sus labios, se acercaban lentamente, parecía un sueño, un hermoso sueño, el más perfecto…

Edward acaricio el rostro de Bella, admirando su belleza; era hermosa, la más hermosa de todas; ella lo miraba ansiosa, el se acerco mas a ella, sus respiraciones golpeaban sus respectivos rostros; como la suave brisa golpea los arboles; aquella sensación les parecía plenamente agradable. Edward se apodero de los labios de Isabella, borrando el tiempo, eliminado las diferencias sociales, los insultos, las criticas, las burlas.

Ahora se sentían amados y plenos, el beso era como la muisca, suave, relajante y adictiva; sus labios se entendían a la perfección y danzaban la más agraciada, maravillosa y bella melodía de amor. Sus lenguas exploraban la boca del otro, ambos estaban fundidos en un mundo de sueños y esperanzas; todo era perfecto ahora, no aparentaba ser real.

Edward se sentía el joven más afortunado del planeta, y Bella la más feliz y enamorada. Separaron sus labios por falta de aire y unieron sus frentes amorosamente. Bella paso su brazo por el cuello de Edward, comenzando a acariciar el broncíneo cabello de su amor…

── Te amo Isabella Swan, Te amo mi Bella ── Confeso por primera vez Edward mirando a su princesa directo a sus ojos chocolate, el corazón de Bella latió frenético, aquella declaración le había removido el alma; recordó las noches en las que imagino a Edward confesándole su amor.

"_¡El me ama! Me ama, Edward me ama"_

── Y yo a ti Edward Cullen, te amo ── Declaro la chica con infinito fervor, era la primera vez que ambos se enamoraban, aspiraban que fuese la única; una ráfaga de alegría se apodero de cada fibra del alma de Cullen; su sueño se estaba cumpliendo.

"_Mi princesa me ama, me ama como yo la amo a ella"_

── Bella ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –Pregunto el joven con ilusión, acariciaba el cabello caoba de Bella mientras esperaba impaciente la respuesta.

── ¡Claro que sí! ── Exclamo Bella lanzándose a los brazos de su ahora novio, la felicidad inundaba todo el auditorio, en donde se encontraban; los dos se besaban y abrasaban contestos, sus sueños se cumplían y finalmente un concurso y una melodía de amor que ambos compusieron los unió.

Cada día y cada minuto Edward y Bella se demostraban su amor; eran los chicos más felices del mundo, sus ojos brillaban de amor cuando se veían, sus risas y miradas cómplices no podían pasar desapercibidas para los demás, incluso para Mike Newton; un niño riquillo que siempre ha querido tener algo mas allá de una amistad con Bella, el chico era demasiado egoísta y egocéntrico. Se había encargado de fastidiar a Edward desde la primera vez que lo vio, y más ahora por la relación que tenia con Isabella.

Habían pasado meses y su amor seguía creciendo….

Mike se propuso desde el principio separarlos y en cierta forma estaba a punto de lograrlo. Un día se dirigió a la oficina del padre de Bella decidido a acabar con esa "estúpida felicidad" como él la llamaba.

Al entrar a Swan Corporation Mike sonrió con ambición la cual salía en cada respiro de él; su codicia era gigantesca y en estos seis meses en los que conocía a Isabella en Julliard planeo su futuro; su fortuna se uniría con la de los Swan y seria él y su esposa la pareja más poderosa; solo existía un inconveniente para él y sus planes: Edward.

── Quiero hablar con el señor Swan ── Menciono Mike mirando con superioridad a la secretaria de presidencia, ella lo miro incrédula y negó con la cabeza fastidiada por la actitud del joven.

── El señor no se encuentra disponible ── Contesto la mujer rubia revisando algunos documentos.

── Infórmale que Newton esta aquí ── Indico entre dientes el muchacho agotando así la paciencia de la chica; después de unos segundos ella finalmente le indico a Mike que entrara.

En la oficina presidencial se encontraba Charlie Swan; un hombre poderoso y un tanto amargado que solo vive para trabajar y hacer crecer aun mas su mayúscula fortuna; él creía que eso era lo mejor para su hija, sin embargo, estaba en un gran error.

Error, porque lo que verdaderamente su hija necesitaba era su amor y compañía; no una estúpida fortuna, por tantos años Isabella se sintió sola en el mundo, sin una amiga verdadera, sin una mamá consentidora, sin un padre cómplice; Isabella solo fue mimada por su nana, ella la adoraba, incluso Bella la consideraba su madre, Didyme era una verdadera madre. Charlie al recibir el aviso de su secretaria arrugo su frente enojado.

"_Otra vez el niñito estúpido"_

Los recibió con hipocresía mientras Mike observaba maravillado la ostentosa oficina.

"_Algún día esto será mío"_

Después de charlas aburridas entres ambos; Charlie Swan decidió hablar sin rodeos.

──Dime la verdad Mike ¿Qué quieres? ──Pregunto Charlie pasando su manso por su barbilla indeciso; Mike sonrió con malasia, dentro de unos minutos vería la reacción de Swan al oir la "noticia" que vino a darle; mínimo causaba la expulsión de Edward de Julliard.

"_Pobre y estúpido Edward"_

──Tu hija anda con Cullen mi querido Charlie ──Al escuchar esta "barbaridad" Charlie empuño sus manos totalmente molesto y decepcionado, su hija no podía estar con esa clase de gente, sería horrible que los demás se enteraran de tal desgracia, el no permitirá jamás que su hija se mezclara con "la clase media o baja" primero muerto antes que eso.

Despacho a Mike a casi empujones de su oficina y opto por decidir como seria la separación de su hija y de aquel "imbécil" que se atrevía a acercarse a la pequeña Bella. Renee al enterarse del asunto dijo que se encargaría personalmente de todo, ella igual no permitiría ser feliz a su hija; al menos no con Edward el "pobre".

En Cambridge, Massachusetts se situaban los jóvenes más felices, Edward y Bella caminaban por las calles tomados de las manos, tenían un poco más de cinco meses juntos; en los que habían aprendido a acompañarse y luchar por lo que más querían. Al día siguiente seria su parentación, los nervios estaban a flor de piel, pero confiaban en que todo saldría de maravilla.

La presentación fue todo un éxito; finalmente lo habían logrado, Edward obtuvo su beca, Bella se sentí a la más feliz del mundo por ello.

── Bella, eres espectacular, eres la mujer perfecta, eres muy especial para mí, te amo, te amo con todas mis fuerzas ── Menciono Edward mientras ambos se abrazaban aun emocionados por haber ganado aquella beca para Edward; además de que su presentación fue impecable, la más impecable; del otro lado del escenario estaba Mike retorciéndose de la envidia; no tanto por la beca al contrario, por Bella y por los aplausos.

── Edward sabia que lo lograríamos, lo sabia; te amo, agradezco eternamente a este concurso, que nos unió, para siempre ── Edward miraba con infinita felicidad a su princesa, acaricio su mejilla y beso sus labios; los padres de Edward aplaudían con orgullo; los padres de Bella no se atrevieron a asistir.

── A ver cuánto les dura su gloria ── Murmuro a lo lejos Mike fulminando con la mirada a ambos ganadores.

Aquellos últimos días habían sido los mejores para la pareja; incluso a Bella le sorprendió mucho la insistencia de Charlie en ayudar a Edward; Charlie le había ofrecido un puesto en la empresa, trabajaría allí para ayudar a su familia; según Charlie y Renee era para compensar todo el daño que les habían causado anteriormente.

Edward se dirigía después de salir de clases a la empresa, a veces iba en la mañana, ya que tenían horas libres. Bella permanecía muy inquieta.

── Edward, no sé si sea buena idea esto ── Confesó dudosa, la verdad ella no confiaba mucho en sus padres; le resultaba muy extraño su cambio de opinión.

── No te preocupes princesa, todo es normal, pero tranquila, no ocurrirá nada, solo es un trabajo ── Indico Edward acariciando la mejilla de Bella en donde deposito un cálido beso, ella sonrió y beso los labios de su novio amorosamente.

Edward fue al trabajo muy animado; le agradaba poder llevarse un poco mejor con sus "Suegros" era lo mejor para su princesa, ese sería el principio de una buena relación entre padres e hija. Edward no tenía la menor idea de todas las humillaciones y disgustos que Charlie y Renee le habían hecho pasar a Isabella; aun cuando solo eran amigos.

Todo marchaba de maravilla en el trabajo, Edward había llevado algunos documentos a otras oficinas, los papeles eran de suma importancia; se sentía muy feliz por el hecho de que el señor Swan le entregue su entera confianza.

El señor Swan convoco una reunión urgente, al parecer había ocurrido algo muy malo en la empresa y necesitaba informarlo a todos los empleados. Edward al principio se preocupo, solo llevaba trabajando allí menos de una semana.

──Los he reunido a todos aquí por algo realmente importante y grave ── Comenzó Charlie seriamente, su carácter era así, seco, serio y exigente ──Ha ocurrido un robo, uno muy grave, al parecer alguien entro a mi despacho y burlo toda la seguridad de este ── Explico Swan ── Lo mejor de todo es que no fue muy inteligente como para darse cuenta que conseguimos todo el dinero en sus pertenecías ── Rio con sarcasmo, y Edward se percato de ello a sentir la fija mirada de Charlie.

── ¿Qué piensas de todo esto Edward? ── Pregunto con desdén Swan; Edward permanecía callado, no había entendido ni una sola palabra de la pregunta que había formulado el jefe.

"_¡Pero qué rayos!"_

── No entiendo a que se debe la pregunta señor ──Formulo Edward confundido; además de que no le agradaba en nada la mirada de Swan, lo miraba con maldad, con odio.

── ¡Claro que no lo entiendes! ── Exclamo Charlie acercándose a él ── ¿Pensaste que no te descubriría Cullen? ── Pregunto con repugnancia ── ¿Pensaste que podrías burlarte de mí? ¡Créeme no soy un estúpido, nadie se burla de un Swan!

"_¡Pero qué rayos! Ahora si no entiendo nada de lo que hable este anciano" _Pensó Edward con impaciencia, ¿Acaso estaba loco? ¿Acaso estaba drogado? ¿O qué diablos le ocurría a ese señor?

── ¿De qué habla? ── Pregunto confundido Edward, al despacho donde se encontraron entraron dos oficiales de la policía los cuales se acercaron a Edward.

── Joven Cullen queda usted detenido por intento de hurto ── Menciono uno de ellos mientras le colocaba unas esposas a Edward quien permanecía estupefacto.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Swan, Bella buscaba algunas pertenencias; se sentía muy abstraída por la nueva actitud de sus padres; la cual no le había convencido del todo. Todo era verdaderamente raro. Renee se acerco a Bella con altanería y se sentó en la cama de esta, Bella la miro incrédula y siguió buscando sus libros.

── ¿Cómo vas con tu "noviecito"? ── preguntó Renee engreída, Isabella bufo

── ¿Desde cuanto te importa mi vida? ──Pregunto alzando una ceja Bella

── Desde que decidiste estar al lado de un muerto de hambre ── Contesto Renee mirando sus uñas, Isabella la miro con odio.

── Vaya con que ya te quitaste la máscara ── Menciono Bella riendo, Renee asintió.

── Así es querida; y también nos encargaremos de quitársela a aquel infeliz ──Cuando menciono esto Renee, Bella se tenso, lo sabía, sabía que algo le harían a Edward; el amor de su vida.

── ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué le han hecho? ── Preguntaba Bella desesperada mientras observaba a Renee reír con maldad ¿Por qué su madre era así? ¿Por qué la odiaba? ¿Qué la había hecho para que se comportara así con ella?

── Lo que se merece Bellita, lo que se merece ──Dijo Renee, Bella salió de aquella casa hecho una furia, subió a su auto y se dirigió a la oficinas de su padre, manejo algo rápido, y al llegar se encontró con la peor escena que jamás había visto.

La policía se llevaba a Edward esposado como un cruel y vil delincuente. Allí Bella odio a sus padres, sabía que eso estaba mal, pero era lo que ellos estaban causando, ¿Quién era capaz de tal cosa? La respuesta estaba frente a ella. Sus padres.

── ¡Que han hecho ── Exclamo Isabella mientras corría para abrasar a Edward, lloraba desesperada, irritada, molesta, ¿Cómo era posible? Esto era injusto, ella lo amaba, no podía ser cierto que los seres que le dieron la vida la condenaran al despecho y a la desolación, Edward caminaba con el ceño fruncido, se veía confundido y decepcionado, su rostro conmovió a Bella causando que un fuerte nudo se apoderara de su garganta, lo abraso como jamás lo había hecho y le susurro al oído entre sollozos. "Estaremos juntos, te lo prometo, te amo, no permitiré que nada ocurra, sé que no eres culpable, confió en ti, más que en nadie, me encargare de todo, solo ten paciencia, amor te amo; nos vemos en la plaza en el atardecer te llamare, te juro que será lo mejor, estaremos unidos, huiremos, y seremos felices"

El corazón de Edward era un poema, palpitaba descontroladamente; las palabras de Bella lo habían tranquilizado, lo habían llenado de dicha. Beso la frente de su princesa con todo el amor del mundo; los policías se lo llevaron; Bella miraba como se desaparecía de su vista el amor de su vida. Se armo de odio y les grito a sus padres.

── Los odio, los odio son lo peor ¿No tiene corazón? como pueden ser capaz de tanto, son unos egoístas, solo se preocupan por el dinero, ¡No se preocupan por su propia hija! ¡Pero ya basta! Si no sacan a Edward de la cárcel diré todo lo que se sobre sus peleas, diré que Renee tiene un amante y que Charlie tiene a un hijo fuera del matrimonio ¿Les gusta el drama? Pues se los daré ── Renee y Charlie miraban a Bella con preocupación y horror, todo aquello que su hija había mencionado no podría ser revelado ¡Se formaría un escándalo!

Bella se fue completamente enfurecida dispuesta a seguir con sus planes; por la universidad no se preocupada, la abuela le había dejado una herencia que ya había cobrado por su mayoría de edad, con eso pagaría sus estudios; Edward tenía su beca, estarían juntos; ella no quería vivir más con sus padres; en los tiempos libres de la universidad, esperaba que sus amenazas funcionaran y que los Swan accedieran.

Edward estaba encerrado después de dos horas, ya se acercaba el atardecer y no había indicios de que fuese salir de tan horrible lugar; pero cuando los ánimos estaban por el suelo, llega un oficial y lo saca de allí.

── Todo ha sido un malentendido, los señores Swan han retirado los cargos, queda usted en libertad ── Explico el joven mientras le entregaba a Edward sus pertenecías, revisó su teléfono celular, habían varias llamadas perdidas de Bella. Al salir se percato que ya casi eran las seis de la tarde, marco el número de Bella y ella respondió de inmediato.

── Bella, ya estoy libre; princesa, ¿Dónde estás? ── Pregunto Edward con una sonrisa, ella soltó un suspiro nervioso, del cual él se percato, Isabella había tenido una fuerte discusión con Renee, ellas se habían encontrado en la casa; otra vez, se hablaron muy fuerte además Renee no perdía oportunidad para maltratar a su hija; Bella no era tan fuerte para soportarlo y manejaba desesperada.

De pronto se escucho un sonoro grito y un fuerte golpe; Isabella había chocado contra un auto, el conductor iba al igual que ella, distraido; ambos estaban heridos. Minutos después llegaron los paramédicos, quienes atendieron a las víctimas. Mientras tanto Edward llamaba desesperado a Bella por teléfono, no sabía exactamente lo que había ocurrido, pero ese grito lo estremeció y mucho. Decidido a investigar lo que ocurrió comenzó a buscarla, fue a la plaza donde se encontrarían y no había rastros de Bella, fue a la casa de su familia y le había dicho una de las empleadas que la señorita se había marchado en su auto enojada.

Edward pensó inmediatamente lo peor, y opto por buscarla en hospitales; llamo a Jake quien se ofreció a buscarla también.

Y aquí estaba, esperando noticias de ella; recordando como Isabella había llegado a su vida; era feliz junto a ella, se sentía vivo y afortunado; pero sin ella todo era soledad, todo, absolutamente todo; era increíble que esos ojos achocolatados les fueran robado la respiración a Edward y mucho mas increíble era saber que sin ella a su lado se sentía inútil, ella era su complemento; y no solo lo era en la música, lo era en todo.

── Joven Cullen, la señorita Swan se encuentra en observación, sus familiares ya están allí ── Índico la enfermera, Edward reacciono al instante y se armo de odio ¿Cómo se atrevían a estar aquí? Eran sus padres pero le debían una enorme disculpa a Bella; Edward asintió y se dirigió a observación, si estaba allí era porque algo malo le había ocurrido, cuando se acerco diviso a Renee Swan llorando desconsoladamente y repitiéndose así misma que había sido su culpa, Edward se preocupo y acelero el paso para estar más cerca y preguntar cómo estaba su princesa.

── ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está? ── Pregunto Edward con un nudo en la garganta, Renee lo miro con arrepentimiento, se sentía horrible, al igual que Charlie.

── Está muy mal, sufrió un accidente automovilístico──Explico Charlie abrazando a Renee; por primera vez se veían tan sencillos, Edward se impresiono pero no dijo nada.

── Quiero verla ── Indico Edward, el doctor que estaba cerca de ellos le hizo un ademan para que en entrara a ver a su Bella; por milagro o sorpresa se percataron de que ella ya estaba despierta. Y al ver a Edward sonrió con cansancio.

Una lagrima traicionera rodo por la mejilla de Edward. Isabella estaba golpeada, tenía una benda en la cabeza, distintos moretones en su cara; su pierna y brazo fracturados; pero aun así ella sonreía, la admiraba, la admiraba y mucho, era la mujer más maravillosa y la amaba.

── Estas en un hospital, algo que odias, y aun así sonríes ──Dijo Edward limpiándose las lagrimas y acercándose a su princesa a la que le brillaban los ojos al verlo.

── Hay que sonreír, porque a pesar de todo estoy con vida, y puedo amarte ── Contesto Bella con felicidad, Edward deposito un fugaz beso en los labios de su novia, la tranquilidad se apodero de su corazón; la mujer de su vida estaba bien, y después de tantas pruebas seguían amándose mas y mas, la intensidad del amor crecía, era admirable verlos de tal forma, eran una pareja solida y unida.

── No sabes cuánto me alegra que estés bien, te amo Bella, mi Bella, de solo pensar en que te podía perder me sentí solo, eres mi mundo entero y quiero estar contigo por siempre ──Confeso Edward tomando la mano de la joven quien sonreía conmovida; una lagrima traicionera rodo por su mejilla, pero era de felicidad, de completa felicidad.

── Nunca te dejare, estaremos juntos por siempre y mas allá de eso, te amo Edward; te amo ── Edward sonreía. Estaba completamente seguro que sus sueños al lado de Bella se cumplirían, a pesar de todo…

AÑOS DESPUES…

Isabella sacaba de su auto algunas de sus pertenecías, se veía ansiosa e ilusionada, hace menos de un mes se había graduado de la universidad junto con Edward, quienes fueron catalogados como alumnos excepcionales, su carrera musical era fantástica, incluso habían compuesto ambos algunos temas para diversos cantantes conocidos mundialmente.

Pronto ambos se irían de gira por Europa, habían alcalizado el éxito, juntos.

Luego de aquel accidente Bella se había recuperado lentamente, por lo que Edward la ayudaba en los estudios mientras ella descansaba en su casa. Si en su casa; las cosas entre sus padres, los cuales se habían divorciado, marchaban mejor, no habían conflictos, había más comunicación, eran más comprensivos, aunque su "superioridad" seguía en progreso, eran engreídos, quizás no cambiarían, pero habían aceptado que Edward era el hombre que su hija había elegido. Como esposo.

Edward y Bella apenas se graduaron corrieron a una capilla y se casaron ahora estaban mudándose a un modesto pero lindo departamento. Siempre mantendrían la sencillez en su vida a pesar de la fama.

── ¿Qué hace mi hermosa esposa tan pensativa? ── Pregunto Edward abrasándola por la espalda, Bella cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de esa agraciada sensación que solo él podía brindarle, seguridad.

── Pienso ── Contesto encogiéndose de hombros

── ¿Y en que piensa la joven más hermosa del mundo? ── Pregunto Edward con picardía

── En el hombre que más amo ── Contesto volteándose para mirarlo a sus ojos esmeralda, los que tanto amaba, esa mirada tan tierna y noble que tanto le atraía.

── Es bueno saberlo ── Mencionó Edward atrayéndola más a el ── ¿Esta lista la señora Cullen para vivir por siempre con su marido? ──

── Por siempre Edward, por siempre; te amo ──contesto Bella sonriendo y besando los finos labios de su esposo.

── Te amo, mi Bella, por siempre ── Declaro Edward besando con pasión a su princesa mientras la cargaba en sus brazos como recién casados, este era el principio, el principio de una vida llena de ilusiones y desafíos para ambos, y de amor, sobre todo de amor.

_FIN._

* * *

Holaaa! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero me dejen sus comentarios, cariños desde Vzla, espero les haya gustado... 3


End file.
